Child's Play
by ZoltCat
Summary: A year after the koppait food shortage, all is peaceful...until Olimar, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie get kidnapped. Now, a group of four children have gone to PNF-404 to find them, for that's where the kidnapper apparently hid them... However, can these children get along? (rated T for scary things and mild-ish action scenes)
1. Prologe

**Prologue: The Night Stalker**

Alph slipped on a pair of sweat pants, ready for bed. The blue-haired koppait pulled his deep blue cover back, and was about to slip into bed when his phone went off.

Charlie had texted him.

_Really Charlie, rite when I'm about to go to bed? _Alph did admire Charlie, but he could get on his nerves some times. However, the text made Alph's blood freeze.

It said: _HELP_

As if on cue, Alph heard a window shatter in the kitchen. The young koppait ran to see what had happened. He lived in an apartment- any damage to property was _his_ fault, as far as the land lord cared. He looked around, trying to find what had made the crash, but all he saw was shards of glass covering the floor of his small, fruit-themed kitchen. Suddenly, a brown burlap bag covered his view, and Alph's last thought was, '_I'm being kidnapped!_'before something hit his head hard, and he blacked out.

**OK, I'll be working on two stories** **at the same time now. Sooooo….. Charles asked Alph for help, only for Alph to be kidnapped? Mmmmmm….**

**Any ways, this story will be my idea for pikmin 4! :D Bit of a darker theme for a pikmin game, but pikmin 3 was about an ENIRE PLANET STARVING! So It'll work…..rite?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Missing Family… and a Plan**

Kokoro watched as a detective walked around his older brother's apartment.

"C-can you find him?" Kokoro asked. The detective looked over to the 13-year old.

"I don't know. The kidnaper left no trace of his or her crime…. Except for this shattered window." She looked down. "I'm sorry. We're doing the best we can."

A few nights ago, as the detective guessed, someone broke into the koppait hero, Alph's, apartment. Whoever did it wasn't interested in anything but kidnapping Alph, which he or she did very well. But the scariest thing was that Brittany and Captain Charlie had disappeared as well, possibly on the same night, and most likely kidnaped by the same person or group of people. Kokoro flinched when he felt some one tap his shoulder.

"WOW. You can be scarred easily. Are you _really _Alph's little brother?" A female voice called from behind Kokoro. The young koppait turned around to see a girl with short, brown hair and a face similar to Charlie's in shape behind him. She wore a green polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

Kokoro looked at her. "I don't know who you are, but I AM Alph's younger brother, thank-you-very-much."

The girl narrowed her eyes, but seemed friendly none-the-least. "I'm Carly, Captain Charlie's nice. And you are…?"

Kokoro looked up; Carly was at least a year or two older than him, and much taller. "I'm Kokoro."

Carly started cracking up. "Kokoro! What kind of name is that?"

He looked down. "A foreign one, my mom was interested in other cultures on other planets.

Carly stopped. "Oh… Sorry."

Kokoro nodded. "It's ok… that's not the first time that happened."

Carly frowned, than shock her head. "Never mind that, can you come with me?"

Kokoro felt his cheeks go red. "Um sure…" He followed her out of the complex and to the group of trees separating the complex from a neighborhood, that wasn't big enough to be a forest. Carly turned to him and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I found this at Uncle Carlie's house. It says that…" She opened it up and read it. "'I have the 3 koppaits and Olimar, and keeping them on PNF-404. Come if you dare… the game is no fun with-out some challenge.' So I was thinking, maybe we could go there and save them!"

Kokoro blinked. Go to some planet they knew little about, to save family, and some other person, from a planet they may not be on? It was risky, but…

"OK! Let's go save the three… and …Olimar." Kokoro cheered at first, but his cheery spirit dwindled as he got to Olimar. Who was that guy any ways?

_**~O~**_

_Mean wile on planet Hocotate…_

"…Well?" Sagittarius asked. The young hocotatian had messy, brown hair and was Olimar's son.

"Of coerce! We have to find our father!" his younger sister, Libra, cried. "That kidnaper will never get away!"

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER WHOOOO-HOOOO! Any ways, I'm sorry that I didn't give the hocotatians much love… They basically have the same plan as the koppaits. Well, it's time for…. ****ADVENTURE TIME ****SAVEING OUR FAMILY AND OTHER/S WE DON'T KNOW, YAHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note: There was something I forgot to say in the last chapter; Alph's little brother, Kokoro's name is Japanese for 'heart'. **_

**Chapter 2: Take Off!**

Kokoro followed Carly to the ship yard. It was really early in the morning, and although the sun wasn't up yet, the sky was turning light blue.

"Why did we get up early?" Kokoro complained.

"The ship yard keeper said that I could come here when ever. However, it's simply easier to come in the morning when no one is around. Do you _want _to be caught taking off into outer-space?"

Kokoro shock his head. It was hard enough to get out of the house. He had to tell his older sister; whom he lived with, that he was seeing someone 'special'. It wasn't an entire lie, but his sister seemed to take it the wrong way. At least he didn't have to tell Carly that. He followed her to what looked like a SPERO (a device koppaits use to scan planets), but was a bit bigger and more old-looking.

"This is an early version of the SPERO, called a FALCON. It did the same job as the SPERO did, but required to have at least one person in it to control it, but can hold up to three." Carly explained.

"Why is it still here, and not in some museum?"

"Most are, however each ship yard still has at least one just in case, which is good for us; we're using this to get to PNF-404."

Kokoro blinked. If it meant saving his brother…..

"Okay." He replied.

She tossed him a space suit. It looked just like any other koppait space suit, and the 'V' shaped top part of it was a sky-blue color, with sky-blue gloves, boot bottoms, and light on the end of the helmet's beacon. Carly's was just the same, but a lime-green color instead.

"Come on, let's go!" Carly cried, trying to, and only partly succeeding in having the same amount of pride and dignity that her uncle Charlie had in his booming voice.

**~O~**

"A-are you sure ab-b-bout this?" Libra stammered. Her older brother nodded.

"We're not _stealing _a space-ship, we're _borrowing _one. There's a difference. Besides, our father is Captain Olimar, he _works _for this company, they won't mind."

Libra lowered her head in defeat. She knew that they would have to do this in order to save their father, but something felt… off.

"Libra," Sagittarius presented. "I present to you, the S.S Josh!"

**OK, OK that was a bad joke, I know. For those of you who didn't get it; the koppaits space ship is called the S.S **_**Drake**_** and these guys' ship is the S.S **_**Josh**_**. You know, like the TV show Drake and Josh (****that I never saw****)? Oh, forget it. The FALCON's name comes from the fact that whenever I hear the guy in the intro say SPERO, it sounds like (to me) sparrow. Also, I would of worked harder on this, but I'm sick so yha. No need to worry though! By the time this is posted, I'd be (hopefully) beater cuz guess what! I wrote this when I lost my internet! OK, what happened was that I lost internet during the snow storm around Thanksgiving, got it back again, and lost it after two days. We got it back cuz we paid the bill so we don't understand why we lost it and because my aunt's phone re-set itself and she lost all of her contacts so we no longer have the internet company's number. Isn't life just wonderfull?**


	4. Chapter 3

_**All new animals will get notes at the end of the chapter, and will be in italics. (Including pikmin and beasties, and will be from the points of view of the current leaders that have been found. I will also add an end-of-day entry by one of them in bold.) **_

**Chapter 3: Crash-Landing and Day 1**

After days of deep-space traveling, both teams, the koppait team of the FALCON and the Hocotate team of the S.S. Josh, have finally made it to their destination – PNF-404. However, when the two ships try to land, an un-known force draws them together and they smash into each other. The girls went flying of in some un-known direction, while the boys hurled to a forest, and where not separated that far.

**12:45, Sagittarius's crash site.**

When Sagittarius woke up, the hocotatian had a massive head-ache. He tried to rub the part of his head above his left eye – where he always felt head-aches – only for his helmet to get in the way. He looked up to see a little red smudge on his helmet. However, as his eye sight cleared up a bit he saw that it wasn't a smudge but a…

"A red pikmin!" He immediately cried. The little critter was immediately startled and ran of some ware. "Wait! Come back!" Sagittarius called, only for it to not work. The red pikmin was gone, and as the hocotatian turned around he saw that something else had crashed, and was nothing but a burnt piece of twisted metal.

_What IS that?_ He thought, but shook it off. He'd probably figure it out sometime later. He made his way to the path that the red pikmin ran to. Somehow, this place was familiar… Olimar told Sagittarius about this place… but what _was_ it?

_The Impact Site! _The name exploded in is head. _This is where my dad crash-landed! I wonder… _He went off, looking for a red onion, and sure enough, he found one, with five red pikmin sitting by it. When he walked over to them, they immediately ran straight to him. Sagittarius looked around. There was a red onion in the middle of the field with three red pellet-posies growing around it. Two stumps lay from him, one to the north-east and the other to the south-ish (that had two pellet-posies and a 'five' pellet), and a small dirt wall blocked the part where Olimar found his engine.

He walked to the pellet-posies and tossed three of his pikmin to them. He walked to the south-ish stump and took out the other two pellet-posies. After that he walked back to the onion and called over the first three and plucked the four newly grown pikmin, walked back over to the south-ish stump and had his seven pikmin carry the 'five' pellet. After that, he called the two pikmin that carried the other pellets, and plucked the four pikmin. The other seven came back and he plucked the ten new pikmin. He now had twenty-five pikmin in total.

Sagittarius took his twenty-five red pikmin to the dirt wall and used his whistle to command them to charge and take down the wall. _I can't believe I remembered all of this! If only I could remember math terms, rules, and stuff this well! _He joked to himself. The pikmin took down the wall, and he walked in. There was a rock ledge that led to a stump, but he couldn't get to the ledge. On the other side, there was a young, blue haired koppait cowering from a barking dog. _Really? How is he scared of that cute little thing? _The dog was brown with green eyes, giving the koppait friendly barks. Olimar never said anything about a dog-like critter, meaning it's a new species! He walked over to it, only for the dog to get on its hind legs, bear sharp teeth, and un-sheath two long, thick, sharp-looking claws. It ran at Sagittarius, and took out two pikmin. _NOT EXPECTED. _He thought as he dodged and started to chuck pikmin at the beast. He did defeat it, but he lost another pikmin to its hungry jaws.

"Thanks um…." The koppait said, as he walked over to him.

"Sagittarius, my name is Sagittarius."

"Ah, I'm Kokoro… don't make fun of it."

"I won't…" he still thought it was an odd name. "Can I call you Coca-Cola?"

Kokoro gave him a blank stare. "No."

"Oh, what about Ko?"

Kokoro sighed. "I guess I can't stop you." He looked up. "Say… why are you here?"

Sagittarius looked up. "I should ask you the same, but I'll tell 'ya. I'm here with my little sister…" He spun around a few times. "Who I just realized is not with me, to save our father, Captain Olimar."

Kokoro's eyes lit up. "He was kidnapped, rite?"

Sagittarius took a step back. "H-how do you know?"

"That guy also kidnapped my older brother and his friends!"

"So… the three heroes of Koppie?" Kokoro nodded. "Oh! The note did say something about koppaits… So you're Alph's little brother?" Kokoro only nodded. "Wow… so you came here to save them?"

"And Charlie's nice, Carly. She came here to." He looked around. "Oh no! Where IS she? Oh, Charlie's goanna kill me!" He looked over at Sagittarius and shook him. "You have to help me find her, you HAVE TO!" he cried.

"OK, OK! I will… if you help me find my little sister, that is."

Kokoro nodded. "I will." He turned to the pikmin. "I guess I'll have to use whatever space-traveling vehicle you have, I can't find the FALCON."

"Wait… I did see something over there…." He led Kokoro to the burnt piece of metal.

"OH NO, THE FALCON!" He fell to his knees. "No…"

Sagittarius put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't worry Ko, you can ride in the S.S Josh with me." He felt that he had to treat the kid with respect, like a captain to his crew. "There're two rooms. Once we get the girls, they can have one room and we'll take the other."

Kokoro looked at him. "Thanks," he stood back up. "I'll be the engineer! Er, I'll do as much as I can, any ways."

And they got beamed in.

**END OF DAY REPORT **

**Today, my sister and I got to PNF-404. However, the S.S. Josh collided with a FALCON and we crashed. The FALCON held two koppaits – one that I rescued from a strange beast we named the Cure-a-dew (I had help from the ever friendly red pikmin I had found earlier). His name is Kokoro, but I call him Ko. He's Alph's little brother, and apparently he and Captain Charlie's nice have come here to save the Three; they were kidnaped as well. **

**We'll start our search for the girls tomorrow… as well as the pieces to the Light-Speed-Boost. During the crash, it fell to pieces! Without it we'll never get home! But we'll fix it, I'm sure of it!**

**-Sagittarius **

_Creature Notes:_

_Red Pikmin_

_Kokoro: Red Pikmin seem to be very helpful, and if memory serves rite, my brother said that they are resistant to fire! They are also good fighters - I saw that at first hand!_

_Sagittarius: They don't seem to be very fast, however, with the ability to fight well and fire resistance make up for it. Red pellets cause double the amount of this type of pikmin to grow if a majority of this type carries it back to the onion. (I may be bad at Math, but I'm really good at descriptions and Science!)_

_Cure-a-Dew_

_Kokoro: Little buggers, these guys are. They seem like cute little dogs – until you get close to them. Then There like Wolf-os from the Ocarina of Time game that I used to play all the time. Then they claw and eat at our pikmin army – not good!_

_Sagittarius: Dog like in appearance from afar, but they hide two lethal claws in there front paws. When you get close, they stand up on their hind legs, un-sheath their front claws, and proceed to attack. Avoid there mouth and claws – try to throw pikmin on their back._

**WOW. This is one of the longest stories I'll ever write. I'm not planning on having more than 30 chapters, but if I do, then…. Sorry. If I were to print this chapter alone, it'd be 4 pages! That's a lot. Well, see you all LATER! (Also tell me if the creature notes and End of the Day reports are good, if not I don't see any point in writing them anymore.)**


End file.
